


Impreza życia

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Adam Milligan's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Emma Adam i Claire są dziećmi Destiela, Established Relationship, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Jak Dean poznał Castiela.Tekst na temat 50 (impreza) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Impreza życia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



> Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN. Te 100 słów wygrała od siostry, ale się zamieniłyśmy. (Sisi pisze wszystko dla Underthewater2016, a ja wszystko dla Burgera)
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że Ci się podoba <3

— _I kiedy impreza już się kończyła, dosiadł się do mnie bardzo przystojny chłopak. Powiedział, że jest bratem Gabriela i jeśli chcę, to pomoże mi posprzątać._

— Po wszystkim byliśmy tak zmęczeni, że zasnęliśmy na kanapie.

— Obudził mnie zapach śniadania, które przygotował nam Castiel.

— Tego samego dnia wyznał mi miłość.

— No, a jak niby mogłem się nie zakochać?

— Czyli… poznałeś papę nie wychodząc z domu, tak tato? — przerwał mu Adam.

— Więc jeszcze jest dla ciebie szansa, stara! — krzyknęła Emma, ich młodsza córka, uderzając Claire w ramię.

— Zamknij się!

— Tato, one znowu się kłócą — jęknął bliźniak Adama, Chis.

— Dziewczynki — westchnął Castiel, kręcąc głową.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
